Viviendo con el filo de la espada angelical en el cuello
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: A veces la presión de cualquier persona es mejor que estar aguantando que tu mente te machaque una y otra vez. Algunas personas prefieren no asumir la responsabilidad de los actos simplemente porque no podrían soportar a sus conciencias sino estuviesen mudas y sordas. Las personas tan desalmadas que vemos son las que menos lo soportarían si tuvieran que estar en esta situación.


En nuestra vida habrá muchas cosas en las que creamos, pero muy pocas por las que estaríamos dispuestos a morir.

No puedes adivinar la intensidad de la creencia sólo con un pensamiento, la memoria humana es finita y con facilidad confundimos recuerdos e incluso los moldeados inconscientemente. La bufanda roja que le hayas visto a alguien, que puedas prometer por todo lo que quieras que es de ese color puede ser azul al final y no significa que hayas mentido, sino que tu memoria la recordaba así. Constantemente recibimos estímulos hacia nuestro cerebro y el límite de nuestra memoria puede provocar recuerdos falsos, como también puede provocarlos algo que tu cerebro no pueda procesar, como un trauma, dejándolo en lo más hondo de éste, apartado de tu vida cotidiana, pero esos huecos vacíos deben rellenarse y no quedar en el vacío, por lo que limitaremos la historia o crearemos más recuerdos falsos.

La hipnosis no sería recomendable ya que sólo estaríamos asimilando como una esponja la versión de otra persona sobre nuestra vida, si es que se usa con ese fin. Si todo el mundo te dice que la bufanda es azul, generalmente no insistirás en que es roja, sino que aceptarás la versión de la mayoría porque en eso consiste vivir en sociedad, en eso consiste la democracia. A veces pierdes, a veces ganas.

Si un "líder" dice con amabilidad que sigan pulsando un botón, la mayoría lo hará. Quizás por temor a ser la otra persona al otro lado que está sufriendo, quizás por la amabilidad con la que recibimos la orden o quizás simplemente porque hemos aceptado una jerarquía en nuestra sociedad y desobedecer implicaría desacatar nuestras propias normas, esas que nos hacen sentir seguros. No es lo mismo reinar con amabilidad que sembrando miedo. La gente te seguirá más fácilmente con la primera opción mientras que con la segunda es más fácil que haya un mayor número de aspirantes al "trono".

Con los ángeles todo resulta más complicado ya que sientes que cualquier pensamiento que tengas, por fugaz que sea puede resultar un grito atronador que delatase tu posición o tus intenciones. Ni siquiera estamos seguros dentro de nuestras propias cabezas. Aquí no hay ningún lugar seguro, sólo hay zonas en las que complicamos su acceso temporalmente, pero nada es eterno.

Podría decir que es sencillo saber qué convicciones consideras verdaderas en tus últimos instantes de vida, pero ni siquiera entonces porque habría gente que podría prometer lealtad eterna a cualquier cosa que le salvara la vida. Sólo podrías saberlo si hurgas en tu interior y descubres si es lo que de verdad piensas tú y no lo que te han impuesto a que pienses.

Me vi atrapada en este mundo apocalíptico pero también supe desde el primer instante que nunca me uniría a los ángeles, dándome igual lo seguro que pudiera ser, sencillamente seguí a mi corazón y me uní a la resistencia. He echado de menos el mundo donde vivía antes pero ni siquiera un instante he dudado sobre lo que estaba haciendo, sobre si hice bien porque fue algo que elegí, que quise hacer. Ningún líder vino hacia mi con palabras amables para mostrarme su verdadero rostro después, sino que desde el principio supe lo difícil que sería y no me eché atrás.

En la resistencia no hubo ninguna sorpresa, ningún cambio que me hiciera replantearme mi elección. Lo que vi desde que me uní a ellos es lo que había. Los ángeles podrían superarnos en número y en poder, ni siquiera sabía si acabaría aquella guerra o si resistiríamos un día más pero no tenía nada por lo que perdonarme, nada de lo que arrepentirme de cualquier día de mi vida con ellos. No tenía asuntos pendientes si me mataban.

Podía estar atada, podía ser una humana, podía estar en territorio enemigo... pero nunca les daría la satisfacción de verme suplicar o rendirme. Les miraría a los ojos como a una igual aceptando mi destino. Podíamos haber tenido vidas muy distintas, pero todos eramos iguales al morir, lo único que nos quedaba era aceptarlo con dignidad.

Podría seguir aferrada la idea del mundo que ya no existe, deseando volver a él, pero nunca me sentiría tan realizada como cuando cumplo con un deber que en realidad no lo es, sino que es una meta que logré y no me he sentido más realizada en mi vida.


End file.
